Użytkownik:Sobek220/130
"ODZYSKAĆ MARIKĘ!" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sobek: CHOLERA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek o mało nie dostał pociskiem w twarz. Sobek: -_- Rycerz: -_- Sobek: -_- Sobek użył Kuli Światła! Rycerz odbił ją mieczem. Rycerz: Chyba wygląda na to, że przegracie! (>ᗜ<) Nafuna: Sobek, nie wygramy tego! (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Ja już padam z sił! (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek odwrócił się do czytelników. Sobek: Tak to ja. Pewnie się zastanawiacie jak znalazłem się w tej sytuacji. (ᴗᗝᴗ) No więc.... 26 maja 2017, 22:12 Sobek: Sto lat (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Sto lat! (óᗜò) Nafuna: Niech żyje (óᗜò) Francis: Żyje............nam! (óᗜò) Wszyscy: WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO MARIKA! (^ᗜ^) Oczy Sobka zmieniły się na czarne. Sobek (Marika): Dzięki wam moi przyjaciele! (✧ᗜ✧) Sobek zaczął się dziwnie ruszać. Sobek: Co robisz? (óᗝò) Sobek (Marika): Próbuję cię............yhhh.............przytulić ale nie mogę! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: Oh. (óᗝò) Sobek: Nic nie szkodzi, przytul może innych! (^ᗜ^) Marika: NIE. (๏ᗜ๏) ........................ ....................... ........................ Marika: Żartowałam. (๏ᗜ๏) . Sobek obudził się. Leżał cały goły na podłodze. Kiedy się ocknął to zauważył koło siebie Francisa. Francis: Cześć Sobek! (òᗜó) Sobek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) . Sobek się obudził. Obudził się w tym samym łóżku ale sam. Ale druga poduszka była koło niego. Sobek westchnął z ulgą. A jakby szczęścia brakowało to Sobek nie był nagi lecz był ubrany w bokserki. Wstał z łóżka i założył kapcie. Sobek: Dziwnie się czuję. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek wyszedł z nieznanego pokoju. Lecz nagle się zatrzymał. Zauważył jakiś obrazek na ścianie. Sobek: Chwila....(ꗞ_ꗞ) Na zdjęciu był Sobek i Marika. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Chyba wiem już gdzie jestem (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek poszedł. Sobek: Wygląda na to, że jestem u ciebie Marika. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: I od dawna mnie tu nie było...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: NIE ZNAM CIĘ WARIATKO! Sobek poszedł. Sobek: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Marika? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek użył prawa czucia. Ale nie wyczuł w sobie żadnej duszy oprócz swojej... Sobek: Niemożliwe. (⍜_⍜) Sobek usłyszał czyjeś śmiechy. Śmiechy dochodziły z kuchni. ????: Taa pamiętam! (>ᗜ<) Sobek poznał te głosy. Poszedł do kuchni. Dziewczyny i Eddie zauważyły Sobka. .................. Eddie: Cześć Sobek! (óᗜò) Tasha: (óᗜò) Meriana: (óᗜò) Marika: (óᗜò) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Hejka? (óᗝò) .............. Marika powoli podchodziła do Sobka. A Sobek stał. Sobek: ...... Marika przytuliła mocno Sobka. Marika: Witaj ponownie Sobek! (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Wszyscy: Ooohhh. (> ³<) Meriana: Zrobię wam zdjęcie! (> ³<) Meriana zrobiła zdjęcie Sobka i Mariki. Sobek: Yyy........mogę wiedzieć jak wy się wydostaliście z mojego..........no wiecie...........z mojej głowy? (óᗝò) Marika: A! To? No cóż............(przestała tulić Sobka)............jak by ci to powiedzieć. (óᗝò) Marika popatrzyła się na dziewczyny i Eddiego. Tasha: Posłuchaj Sobek, naprawdę możesz nas ukarać w każdy sposób.....i możesz nawet nas torturować jeśli chcesz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Meriana zaczęła się rozbierać. Tasha: Nie teraz. -_- Sobek: Chwila.......czemu miałbym was torturować? (òᗝó) Wszyscy: (⍜_⍜) Marika westchnęła. Marika: A więc to było tak......(⍜ᗜ⍜) 22 maja 2017, 14:02 Sobek został wezwany przez Francisa do klasztoru. Mali uczniowie zobaczyli Sobka wchodzącego do pokoju. Sobek: Witaj Francis. Wzywałeś mnie? (òᗝó) Francis wstał z tronu. Francis: Mam dla ciebie ważną misję wiadomość. (òᗝó) Sobek: Jaką? (òᗝó) Francis westchnął. Francis: Wygląda na to, że Kasai wrócił. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Eh...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Znaleźliście już może lokalizację jego siedziby? (òᗝó) Francis: Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że tak. (òᗝó) Francis dał radar Sobkowi. Francis: Uważaj, tym razem radar ci się przyda. Pokazuje on rzeczywistą lokalizację samego Kasai'a. (òᗝó) Sobek wziął radar od Francisa. Sobek: (ò_ó) Sobek: A masz jakąś złą wiadomość? (òᗝó) Francis: ...............ktoś z tym Kasai'em przebywa. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Kto? (òᗝó) Francis: Porwali kanclerza. (òᗝó) Sobek: Którego? (òᗝó) Francis: Tego z Wymiaru Osobliwego. (òᗝó) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Maurycego?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis: Zgadza się! (òᗝó) Sobek: Skąd się o tym dowiedziałeś? (òᗝó) Francis: Na radarze jest punkt zaznaczony jako MK (Maurycy Kraśko). Punkt znajduje się na planecie Jowisz. (òᗝó) Sobek: Rozumiem. (òᗝó) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Chwila, jak ja mam się dostać na Jowisza?! (⍜_⍜) Francis: Mamy Neo-Rakiety zapomniałeś? (óᗜò) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Francis: Weźmiesz ze sobą Nafunę i Oponeczka. (óᗜò) Sobek: Ok. (òᗝó) . Rakieta "wylądowała" na Jowiszu. Sobek, Nafuna i Oponeczek zeszli z maszyny. Sobek: Ała!!! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek zaczął lizać sobie ręce. Oponeczek: Lepiej. (òᗜó) Oponeczek popatrzył się na Nafunę i Sobka. Oponeczek: Pomóc wam? (òᗜó) Sobek: Nie chcę pomocy twojego jęzora. -_- Sobek: .............. Sobek: Eh..............dawaj. (ᴗᗝᴗ) . Sobek, Oponeczek i Nafuna szli w stronę pewnego Zamku Jowiszowego. Zamek strzegli kamienio-ludzie. Kamienio-człowiek: Mmmm.........mmmmmmmmm!! Sobek naładował kulkę światła. Rzucił ją w całą armię. . Kamienio-ludzie dalej stali. Kamienio-człowiek: Mmmmmmm. Sobek: Szlag. (òᗝó) Sobek stworzył Miecz Chmur. Sobek: Zaczynajmy chłopaki! (òᗜó) Nafuna: (òᗜó) Oponeczek: (òᗜó) Nafuna stworzył Miecz Chmur. Oponeczek stworzył Miecz Sazmini. Sobek: JUŻ! (òᗜó) Sobek skoczył nad Kamienio-ludźmi. Sobek vs KL Sobek: 2.500.000 HP KL: 800 HP Sobek używa Kuli Światła! KL traci 10.000 HP! Nafuna vs KL Nafuna: 900.000 HP KL: 800 HP Nafuna używa Zielonej Kuli! KL traci 4000 HP! Oponeczek: Chłopaki, mam pomysł! (òᗜó) Sobek: No? (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Ja zajmę się tymi kamiennymi ludzikami a wy pójdźcie uratować Maurycego! (òᗜó) Sobek: Na pewno? (òᗜó) Oponeczek wybił 50 Kamieni-Ludzi w górę. Sobek: Ok. (òᗜó) Sobek i Nafuna zostawili Oponeczka i pobiegli w stronę Zamku Kamienio-ludzi. W Zamku . Sobek i Nafuna byli w ołtarzu głównym. Sobek: ............... Nafuna: ................ Zobaczyli, że kilka metrów dalej na wprost jest tron. A ktoś na tym tronie siedział. Sobek: Czy ktoś tam jest?! HEJ! (òᗝó) Żadnych odpowiedzi... Sobek naładował Kulę Światła. Nafuna naładował Zieloną Kulę. Powoli podeszli do tronu. Sobek nogą ruszył tron. .......... ????? się obudził. ?????: Oh......moja głowa. (>ᗝ<) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek odwrócił tron a tam siedział Maurycy. Miał zakłute ręce. Sobek: Znaleźliśmy cię! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Nafuna: Nic ci nie jest? (òᗝó) Maurycy: Kasai.....(òᗝó) Nafuna: Wiemy, porwał cię. (óᗜò) Maurycy: Nie........za wami! Kasai! (òᗝó) Sobek i Nafuna się odwrócili. Kasai był za nimi przed wrotami. Kasai: (ꗞ◡ꗞ) Nafuna: Dobra Sobek, tym razem nie wskakuj na niego jak małpa na drzewo. -_- Sobek: Rozkaz -_- Maurycy: Jak wy go chcecie pokonać, przecież to niemożliwe! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna odwrócił się z uśmieszkiem do Maurycego. Nafuna: Kanclerzu............jeśli jest coś niemożliwe, to trzeba się wziąść w garść i uwierzyć w to że jest to możliwe! (ò◡ó) Sobek i Nafuna podeszli do Kasai'a niedaleko Maurycego. Kasai: Nie radziłbym wam chłopaki........no chyba, że chcecie zaliczyć glebę ponownie! (òᗜó) Nafuna: Nie tym razem........dziadku! (òᗜó) Nafuna stworzył Miecz Chmur. Sobek stworzył Miecz Chmur. Kasai stworzył Miecz Ciemności. Sobek i Nafuna ruszyli na Kasai'a. Nafuna: 856.657 HP Kasai: 49.996.687 HP Sobek: 2.199.000 HP Sobek: 2.002.122 HP Nafuna: 776.678 HP ................... Kasai: Będę ostrożny chłopaki! (òᗜó) Sobek: Stałem się potężniejszy niż ty stary pryku! (òᗜó) Kasai: Dobrze! Jeden dla wnuków......dwa dla starego pryka! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek o mało nie stracił ręki przez miecz Kasai'a. A Nafuna o mało nie stracił nogi. Kasai skrzyżował miecze Nafuny i Sobka ze swoim. Maurycy bacznie ich obserwował. Kasai odrzucił Nafunę dalej. Sobek zrobił rozmach mieczem. Kasai i Sobek zaczęli się naparzać. Nafuna wstał i do nich dołączył. Nagle Kasai kopnął tyłem Sobka. Sobek został odrzucony dalej. Nafuna natomiast wyleciał przez telekinezę Kasai'a. Uderzył się o ścianę i zemdlał. Nafuna: 0 HP Maurycy: (⍜_⍜) Sobek wstał i kopnął Kasai'a. Kasai zrobił salto do tyłu. Sobek zaczął z nim się nawalać. Im dalej się bili mieczami tym większa była iskra. Sobek i Kasai skrzyżowali miecze tworząc wielką iskrę. Iskra ta była połączeniem kolorów złotych i fioletowych. Kasai: Widzę, że już wiesz jak przebiega Moc Światła.........ale nie wiesz......jak przebiega Moc Ciemności...........i z pewnością potrafiłbyś jej używać...(ꗞᗜꗞ) Kasai odepchnął Sobka raniąc go w policzek mieczem. Sobek: (~⍜_⍜) Kasai: (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek: Argh! (>ᗝ<) Sobek ruszył na Kasai'a. Kasai: 45.543.534 HP Kasai: Co do. (⍜_⍜) Kasai: 32.543.543 HP Kasai: 21.980.769 HP Kasai: 9.454.443 HP Miecz Kasai'a zniknął. Sobek przeciął Kasai'owi rękę. Kasai: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kasai upadł. Kasai: 0 HP Sobek wymierzył mu miecz. Maurycy: Brawo, Sobek, BRAWO! Haha! (óᗜò) Sobek: -_- Maurycy: (óᗜò) Maurycy: Zabij go. (óᗜò) Kasai lekko się popatrzył na Maurycego. Kasai: C-co? (⍜_⍜) Maurycy spojrzał się na Kasai'a. Maurycy: Możesz już go zabić, Sobek! -_- Kasai: (⍜_⍜) Kasai spojrzał się na swojego wnuka. Sobek: ................. Kasai: ..................... Maurycy: ................... Sobek: Nie zabiję go............(ᴗ_ᴗ) Kasai poczuł ciepło w sercu ale dalej był przerażony. Maurycy: ZABIJ DRANIA! -_- Kasai: Sobek.....(⍜_⍜)..........j-ja Sobek zamknął oczy i uniósł miecz w górę. Kasai: Kocham ci- Sobek przeciął głowę Kasai'a. Głowa wyleciała gdzieś niedaleko Maurycego a ciało Kasai'a upadło. Sobek miał łzy w oczach. A krew Kasai'a znajdowała się na jego marynarce. Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Maurycy: Sobek.....zrobiłeś to co należało zrobić. Ocaliłeś tym sposobem życia. Wiesz? On i tak był już martwy. (óᗜò) Sobek podszedł do Maurycego specjalnie nie patrząc się na ciało Kasai'a. Odkuł Maurycego. Sobek: Taa wiem......ale wiesz, nie o to chodzi. On nie był zły..........czułem to. (ò_ó) Maurycy wstał z tronu. Maurycy: Ale też nie był dobry. Popatrz na to, kto normalny strzela błyskawicami w swojego wnuka? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: (ò_ó) Maurycy: A Teo? Czy to właśnie nie on zginął przez twojego dziadka? (òᗝó) Sobek: (ò_ó) Do zamku wszedł Oponeczek. Oponeczek: Chłopaki! Udało mi się pokonać.......(dyszy).........całe wojsko........CAŁĄ ARMIĘ! (òᗜó) Maurycy: Oponeczek! (òᗜó) Maurycy podszedł do Oponeczka. Oponeczek: Nic ci nie jest? (òᗜó) Maurycy: Nie ja tylko- Podczas tego jak Maurycy gadał z Oponeczkiem... ...Sobek odwrócił się do głowy Kasai'a i ją wziął. Następnie schował ją do torby. I podszedł do Nafuny. Sobek: Ej, Nafuna słyszysz mnie? (òᗝó) Nafuna się ledwo ocknął. Nafuna: C-co co jest. (⍜_⍜) Nafuna szybko wstał. Nafuna: Co z Kancl- Sobek: Żyje i ma się dobrze. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna popatrzył się z Sobkiem na Maurycego. Maurycy gadał z Oponeczkiem. Nafuna: A co z naszym dziadkiem? Pokonany? (òᗜó) Sobek: ..............nie. On został stracony. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna: ..................Nie martw się! (òᗜó) Nafuna wstał. Nafuna: Masz jeszcze NAS! (òᗜó) Nafuna wystawił dłoń. Sobek: (ò_ó) Sobek przybił piątkę z Nafuną. Sobek: Dzięki. (òᗜó) Nafuna: (òᗜó) Oponeczek: Chodźcie chłopaki! Dałem znać Francisowi, że wygraliśmy! (òᗜó) . Sobek: No dobra ale co to ma do tamtych wydarzeń? (ò_ó) Marika: Po tym jak zabiłeś swojego dziadka.....(òᗜó) Sobek: (ò_ó) Marika: (⍜_⍜) Marika: WYBACZ! WYBACZ! NIE NIE NIE! Chciałam powiedzieć, że go pokonałeś. (⍜_⍜) ......... Marika: Chciałeś go wskrzesić tydzień temu. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Dokładnie. No i? (òᗝó) Marika zaczęła się stresować. Marika: Chciałeś użyć specjalnych kryształów do jego wskrzeszenia bo jak się okazało to jedyne co może pozwolić na to. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: I? (òᗝó) Marika: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Marika zaczęła się trząść i szlochać. Meriana, Tasha i Eddie schowali się za stołem. Z oczu Mariki zaczęły cieknąć łzy. Marika: J-j-ja użyłam tych kryształków wczoraj na moich urodzinach...........i-.....i....i Marika padła na kolana. Marika: UŻYŁAM ICH DO WSKRZESZENIA SIEBIE I ICH! (>ᗝ<) Marika zaczęła płakać. Sobek: (ò_ó) Marika: Wiem, że mnie teraz ponownie znienawidzisz..........nienawidzę siebię...... Sobek podszedł do Mariki i uklęknął przy niej. Objął ją bardzo mocno. Sobek: No już........no już.....jeśli obiecujesz że będziesz taka jak mój dziadek przed tym zanim stał się zły........to obiecuję, że nie będę na ciebie zły z tego powodu. Będę cię kochać jeśli mi to obiecasz. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Marika: ................ok. Sobek pocałował Marikę. A trójka z pod stołu odetchnęła z ulgą. Sobek przestał tulić Marikę i wstał. Sobek: Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się zachowywać normalniej.....a teraz zrób nam wszystkim jakieś śniadanie. Wszyscy pewnie padają po tym jak byli w mojej głowie. (óᗜò) Marika: *chichocze* T-tak. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek puścił oczko Eddiemu i wyszedł z pokoju. W nieznanym wymiarze . Dowódca Rycerzy Śmierci podszedł do Wielkiego Monitora. Dowódca: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Na monitorze pokazał się Lord Ornol. Ornol: Ivanie. -_- Ivan: (ukłonił się) Wzywałeś mnie, Lordzie Ornolu? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ornol: Tak Ivanie.......wkrótce zrealizujemy........to co Aetbx nam przekazał...-_- Ivan: A-ale........lordzie! Straciliśmy Kasai'a! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ornol: Oj nie martw się. Jego śmierć jedynie zaowocowała furtkę. -_- Mnich: Jeśli furtka zostanie otworzona....-_- Mnich: To wtedy uzyskam nowego ucznia... Dużo młodszego.... Dużo szybszego... .....i dużo silniejszego... CDN 18 STYCZNIA 2019 ROKU "SZKOLONA VANITA!"